villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xemnas
Xemnas is the main antagonist from the video games Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He is the leader of the notorious group, Organization XIII. He controls the strongest breed of Nobodies, the Sorcerers. =Kingdom Hearts II= Creation Ansem the Wise started to research the Heartless with a companion named Xehanort. When Ansem decided to stop his research Xehanort went off and continued what Ansem had started. While working with his project Xehanort gave into the darkness of his heart creating a Heartless, who called himself Ansem, but didn't know that in the process he had created a Nobody of himself, Xemnas. Plan Xemnas, as one of the rare and strong Nobodies that could think and function like a human, made a plan. By gathering other Nobodies like him he created Organization XIII. The purpose of the organazation was to collect Hearts in order for the Nobodies to become whole once again. By studying the Keyblade, Xemnas discovered every time a Heartless is killed by the Keyblade, a heart is released. Xemnas used this to his advantage, and encouraged Sora to kill as many Heartless as possible Organization XIII Xemnas is the leader of a group which he named Organazation VIII. The group consisted of 13 original members and later a 14th. Xemnas gathered in order Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and Xion. This organazation he created become the only group of friends he ever had. He cared most for the first five he got and to him their deaths were significant. By gaining the Hearts his plain was to become the ruler of this new world along side his friends. Battle In the final battle with Xemnas you have to fight him a total of 4 times. Part 1 The Test Before fighting Xemnas as the Final boss he test sora on a one on one fight. He has the ability to put and aroura around sora that unless you go to the tower in the back and use the reaction commands will give sora damage till he dies. When colliding with Xemnas as he falls from the building and Sora is moving up you have to wait for the right moment and use the second reaction command not the first. Xemnas fights by telaporting around Sora using guard to push you back and make him temoraroly invincable and swing his ethereal blade in perfect unison to constantly attack Sora. After the test Xemnas calls upon thr power of the hearts to help him get stronger and he leaves. After Kingdom Hearts opens the door to Xemnas letting you decide what will happen. Part 2 The Challanges After Sora opens the door and enters he has to go through a series of challanges before getting to Xemnas. After the trails are over Sora and party find Xemnas at the top of a robotic dragon sitting on a throne in full body armor. He uses a sword that attaks whoever touches it at least five times then sends them flying. he also uses the guard ability to keep the party from attacking. After he is deafeted Sora and Party find themselves back at the tower that they were at originaly and think they have one. A portal was created to help everyone get back to safety when Xemnas keeps Sora and Riku from getting through. Part 3 The Dragon Sora and Riku, after being trapped are stuck on a little nobody ship and Xemnas sends his dragon and Nobodies to attack them. After bringing the dragon down Xemnas takes them to another place in space. While the fight is like the same as the previous one he launches Sora to the farthest place in the stage and sends lasers after him. Also while Sora is fighting Xemnas, Xemnas has the ability to use all of the other organizations powers at the same time. Once he is defeated a here Xemnas once again teleports them to another dimension. In here he is more powerful and has more health. Part 4 The Expert Xemnas takes his gloves off in this last fight against Sora and Riku. He has the ability to teleport, to melt into the ground, and to fly. He constantly attacks Sora with lasers and lighting and sets off a huge series of reaction commands that sora needs to recive little to no damage. Throughout the fight Xemnas will make a copy of himself to confuse Sora and have the second act as a decoy. Late in the fight Xemnas will capture Sora in an usescapable ray and Riku has to free Sora while fighting of the second Xemnas. On his last health bar Xemnas will unleash his ultimate attack. The battlefield will turn dark and Sora with Riku get surrounded by lasers on all sides. Sora and Riku have to deflect the lasers for five minutes and one mistake in blocking the lasers will result in certain death. The End After Sora and Riku successfully defend against all the lasers Xemnas starts to beat on Riku, who is saved by Sora. Then Sora and Riku together attack Xemnas with the unlocking beam of the key blad that goes through him. After the strike Xemnas is paralyzed leaving Riku and Sora and easy finshing move. Xemnas passes with his hand strached out tword Sora and Riku breaking into nothing. = 358/2 Days= In this Kingdom Hearts game that takes place one year before Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas has just assembaled Organazation XIII. Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Lord Category:Humanoid Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Final Boss Category:God Wanabe Category:Fantasy Villains